


Aria

by clehjett



Series: Requiem, K. 626 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confident Will Graham, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Jealousy, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Hannibal pines for Will even though they are safe and free. He longs for Will but he is unable to be sure if Will desires him in return.





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a standalone drabble or a prequel to [Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223311). 
> 
> Before they could bone, they must first talk about their feelings for each other. Hannibal is notoriously lousy at discussing his feelings so he's being a lil wuss and cursing himself.
> 
> As far as Hannibal knows, Will is straight. On top of that, he has not come clean that he is in love with him and wants him every which way. Poor baby

The woman is exactly Wills type. Hair long and silky, kindness in her words and tenderness in features. Hannibal has never delved into Will’s love life, knowing it was willingly sparse for most of it, but he knows the type. Women like Alana Bloom and his wife, whom legally has not divorced Will, they are the kind of woman Will would want. 

Hannibal spies them from across the room. His blood boils and his mind churns. He knows he has no right to be so, but he feels cheated and jilted. He detests that he finally is in the position of many of his past meals – men whom passion had spurned them to misogynistic attitudes, who felt entitled to the hearts of those whom they thought they loved and felt hurt at something they had no position to be feeling to. Until then, Hannibal and Will had not spoken of their relationship. They had healed, they had talked. They had come to an understanding of where they were with each other. It was the happiest they had ever been. To be together behind the veil. It’s everything Hannibal could have ever dreamed. They had not hunted together so far, content as they are to be with one another. But this, was something Hannibal had not anticipated. 

In another life, Hannibal would have taken matters into his own hands. Cleverly manipulated until he had got what he wanted – Will in his arms and his bed and eyes only looking towards him. He would carve any woman or man who laid eyes on him, any woman whom Will could lure like honey; like this whore whom to be fair, seemed innocent even by Hannibal’s standards except for the crime of being someone Will Graham was attracted to. He would have ripped her eyes out, harvest her tongue and fed her heart to Will. 

But he couldn’t and shouldn’t. Who they were in the past was not the same now. Will was not blind or naïve. He was not someone that could be coerced. He was his equal, his mate and partner. His soulmate. That part of their lives was over. But still. 

Still. Hannibal hurt. He knew this was partially his fault, having known that he had not broached the subject of his attraction to Will to him because he knew Will would know. Will who saw him clear as day, clearer now than ever before. He would know without speaking that Hannibal desired everything from him but would never demand it. But the fact remained, that Will was a man. He loved women as others did. He had not acted on any feelings towards Hannibal other than camaraderie and friendship and deep love. The bond between them was beyond sex. It seemed juvenile to feel so jilted by thinking so basely as to lust for him. 

And yet. Hannibal ached. 

He saw them talking. Something banal probably. Perhaps even about beloved canines. She was not aggressive only cordial. He was not lustful of her; his eyes meeting hers, something Hannibal could be proud of. And yet he ached. Will’s shy smile should be his. His surprised laughter should only be tickled from him. His eyes lighting up in polite, yet genuine interest should be his. 

Standing across the room, at a small cosy event Hannibal had asked Will to accompany him to ostensibly as a business partner by all rights should be exactly as it should be. 

And yet Hannibal mourned. 

He had asked Will to go seek enjoyment whilst he conducted ‘businesses.’ He had offered Will a drink to which he had grouchily accepted. Will did not even want to attend. All of this was Hannibal’s doing. 

So Hannibal ached. 

Even as he chatted in autopilot. His eyes never strayed from Will, speaking to this woman with hair blond like Will’s wife. Eyes like Alana Bloom. And a body which Will would partake in if he chose to. No matter his becoming, no matter their bond. He still would. 

He gazed longingly, disguised though it was as perusing the room, he watched as Will’s head lifted from her. His eyes sliding to meet his own across the room. If he were a lesser man he would gasp, but he only caught it in his chest. How with a single glance he was captured by his gaze. How remarkable. He saw, heart clenching as Will’s lips, pink and perfect, rose into a tiny smile meant for him. For Hannibal. Reassuring, loving even. For him. And then the moment was over. 

It was small and intimate and fleeting. The woman had not even noticed that small gesture of affection that was not meant for her. Yet, Hannibal rejoiced. His mood lifted. His eyes cleared and he smiled back at whatever plastic conversation he was carrying on. In an instant, all was well. And he felt better than he had felt in years. Not even the rapturous joy of slaying the dragon could compare. 

_ Ah. Perhaps this is love. _Hannibal thought. 

_ It’s beautiful _. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Me Tumbles](https://clehjett.tumblr.com/)
> 
> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
